


【利艾】床上的甜点

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 依然是想不到标题系列现代梗触手梗注意【我说触手是利歪你们会信吗OOC注意趁着高考假开车，以后开不开很难说食用愉快，爽就够了，都是我瞎掰的





	【利艾】床上的甜点

晚上十一点，利威尔终于回到家。

贴心的恋人在玄关里留了一盏小灯，客厅里漆黑一片，大概是睡了。他在玄关处换下鞋，踏上木质地板的客厅，一路摸黑走进卧室里。

卧室里有微弱的呼吸声。他打开昏暗一点的橙黄色灯，艾伦没有醒，躺在他们宽大的双人床上，大大咧咧地张开腿霸占整张床，被子盖住他三分之二的身体。

利威尔放轻脚步，在双人床旁边的书桌上放下公文包，慢慢地解开领带搭在椅背上。不由自主地，目光移向床上的人。

他们的空调被是白色的，在橙黄色的灯光下被染成暖色调。被子只盖住右胸、肚子和一部分下半身，露出一颗软塌塌的浆果、一小片灰色的内裤布料、一截小腿和脚板。

那颗浆果看起来软软的，粉嫩粉嫩的，平日只要多碰几下就会变的挺硬。他回想起前几天的口感，轻咬，再加之吮吸，那具身体就会颤抖起来，下面的性器会更硬，可能还会有滴滴汁水溢出铃口，那双湿润的绿眸眯起来，小声地求利威尔松口，又被快感激地弓起身体，挺起胸把浆果送入他湿热的口腔里，然后他会更加用力地吮吸……

唔……不行，不能再想下去了。

他闭上眼睛深呼吸了一下，睁开眼，目光又黏在艾伦的腰侧，那里窄窄的，他无数次抚过那里的线条，抹过那里的腰窝，滑过那里浅浅的人鱼线，绕过两颗软中带硬的圆球，按上下方的会阴，最后碰到入口的褶皱，戳一戳，褶皱便紧张地收缩，不过这挡不住手指，手指可以蛮横地塞进去，把润滑液带到深处，抽出来，汁水滑过关节在指缝间停留片刻，再依着重力往下，在床单上留下一个个带着余温的圆点……

感觉有什么不对劲。他瞄了眼下体，它像平日那样渴望进入一片湿热泥泞的沼泽，在西装裤里顶起一个小帐篷。略带烦躁地脱下西装外套，放到椅背上，他放轻力道坐在床沿，床上的人毫无知觉，依然呼呼大睡。

 

艾伦坐在一只独木舟上。

天空很蓝，隐隐约约能看到天空边缘的几缕云雾，身下的独木舟被海水拱起，轻微地晃动着。  
对面坐着一个人，跟平日在公共场合看到的眼神不一样，现在的蓝眸看着他，没有尖锐的东西藏在里面。艾伦认出他身上的白衬衫，那件白衬衫经常藏在黑色整洁毫无折痕的西装里，再褪下一层衣物就是让他羡慕已久的腹肌。

艾伦就在一片只有海浪拍打独木舟的寂静里盯着利威尔，毫不畏惧地迎上他的视线，看进那片蓝灰色里。

突然独木舟剧烈地晃了晃，艾伦连忙抓紧身下的木头，有什么东西卷上他的腰，缓慢地抚过腰际。他稳住了身体，再看前方，原本坐在那里的利威尔不见了，取而代之的是一只巨大的章鱼，艾伦来不及看清它有多少只触手，不过他能断定一定不下八只。

那只章鱼蠕动着靠近他，本能地，艾伦想掰开囚禁他的触手，但是他的手指好像失去了原有的力道，再加上触手上滑溜溜的液体，让他的手在上面无助地打滑，在此期间章鱼已经靠近了很多，更多的触手缠上他的身体，缠上之后便不轻易放开，内侧的小吸盘纷纷活动起来，吸紧他的皮肤。

“住手——”几根粗大的触手抓住他的双臂，吸盘紧吸住，高高举起，修长的身躯被拉直，几根小一号的触手伸向他的脖子，留下黏糊糊的液体，钻进半开的领口，在里面摸索着什么。

他刚想抬起腿踹开章鱼，章鱼已经先发制人压制住他的双腿，那根最先缠住他的腰的触手动起来，把他抓起来，拉向更多的触手。

艾伦剧烈地挣扎起来，章鱼便更加用力地压制他，蛮横地把他塞进触手堆里。

“不……你想干什……唔——！”话还没说完，一根触手便塞进他的嘴里，玩弄他的舌头。让他惊讶的是它玩弄的手法竟然跟利威尔一模一样，但是触手终归是触手，艾伦非常抗拒地想把它顶出来，甚至想一口咬下去。

“呜呜——！”其他触手行动了，强制性地隔着皮肉压住上颚和下颚间的缝隙里，让他无法啃咬，趁此机会更多的触手蜂拥而入，塞满口腔。脖子下的触手摸索到他的乳珠，戳弄几下把浆果变硬，在附近盘上几圈，最后用小小的吸盘一口吸住。

“唔——！唔唔——！”电流般的快感一阵阵地从胸部涌动，沿着神经一直传输到全身，他震颤起来，这还不算完，触手可不止一个吸盘，其他更小的吸盘盘在乳珠周围也吸紧皮肤，一下下地蠕动拉扯皮肤，把乳珠拉上更高处。一些触手贴紧衬衫，一颗颗扣子地解开，露出里面附有薄腹肌的身体，让更多触手有机会抚摸那些浅浅的沟壑。

含不住的唾液顺着下颚边缘流下，滴到触手上。有触手接近他的下体了，它们一点点地拆开他的皮带，落下拉链，钻进里面薄薄的布料里，玩弄里面已经硬起来的性器，把小吸盘附在敏感的茎体上，顽皮地吸一口再无情地拉开距离，直到吸盘无法吸紧那里的皮肤，让被拉起的部分弹回茎体上。

艾伦被激得弓起腰，一些触手趁机抚摸他背部陷下去的脊椎，留下冰冷，滑溜溜的液体。

“呜……呜唔……”他的眼睛湿润起来，生理泪水不断充盈眼眶，慢慢地溢出，快速滑落。一根触手接住那滴眼泪，温柔地抚上他的脸颊，与之相反的是下方的触手开始进攻卵蛋，细小的触手在铃口频频试探，排尿感不断，还有几根触手褪下他的长裤和内裤，钻进两腿间最隐秘的地方，背后抚摸着的触手也分成两派，其中一派滑入臀缝，前后两边的触手在穴口处汇合，压上那里的褶皱。

“呜——！唔唔唔！！”意识到触手意图的艾伦剧烈地挣扎起来，它们不爽地让茎体处的触手收紧，紧紧缠住性器，好像要把它压缩回勃起前的状态。“呜呜呜——”更多的眼泪流下，疼痛从下方火辣辣地传上，双腿不住地颤抖，他的挣扎减弱了一些。

大概是觉得艾伦不再剧烈反抗，茎体上的触手松开了束缚，转而让一根细小的触手在尿道口徘徊，最终它打定主意，尖端深入铃口。艾伦恐惧地睁大湿润的眼睛，不住地摇头，但是这并不能阻止那根细小的触手前进。它像蛇一样钻进去，撑开里面狭窄的肉缝，一点点靠近深处，最开始被进入的铃口也被撑的越来越大——触手越往后越粗。

“呜呜呜呜呜——！！”快感空前剧烈，他剧烈地颤抖着，根本无法逃开，那根触手抵在前列腺上，竟然还前后戳弄前列腺。茎体更加膨胀充血。

好想射——

在让人难以自拔的快感中，他隐约能感觉到下体的触手分开了他的大腿，让后方隐秘的花穴更加暴露，触手们跃跃欲试，一点点往里面塞进粘稠的液体，拨弄旁边的褶皱，催促它松开，好让他们进入。

这一次的恐惧直击心脏，被触手入侵身体什么的……！

一根粗大的触手抵在湿漉漉的穴口上，一瞬间，触手早有准备，粗壮的、负责束缚他的动作的触手加大力道捆住他——

不要，不要，不要——！！

那根触手一使力，破开了最外层的防御。

 

艾伦猛然睁开眼睛，快感仍在身体里乱窜，不过此时没有独木舟，没有巨大的章鱼，也没有逼他就范的触手。昏黄的灯光在天花板上亮着，他躺在卧室里那张宽大的双人床上。穴口被某种滚烫的东西撑得满满的，进度只是撑开了穴口，还没有完全进入。

出于对梦境的一点恐惧，他想缩回身子，刚撑起来就被捏着腰塞回去，这次进得深了一些。  
“醒了？”

艾伦支起身子，两腿间跪着的男人，利索的刘海投下一片阴影，隐隐约约看得到阴影间锐利的蓝眸，里面充斥着欲望。再往前一点是自己完全勃起了的性器，一根细细的棒子捅在里面，插得很深，铃口可怜兮兮地溢出几滴眼泪，缓慢地流下柱体。

“唔嗯——到底……怎么回事……”他看到自己红肿的乳首，便知道梦里的触觉是怎么来的了。

“回到家看到床上放着甜点，我就吃了。”恋人理直气壮地说道，顺便顶胯想进入得更深。  
“嗯啊！别动了！我……”他有点难开口，朝挺立膨胀的性器伸去，利威尔按下他的手：“喂我塞这个东西可是塞了很久的。”

因为怕把我弄醒吗！？艾伦有些生气地瞪了瞪利威尔，利威尔把性器从穴口里拔出来，起身——

“咿呀——！你别——”利威尔撑在艾伦上方靠近他的脸，过程中利威尔的衬衫蹭过高高立起的性器的顶端，上面的棒子顶端被蹭得动了动，连带着下端一下下地戳弄前列腺，更多的泪水一点点溢出铃口，速度之慢，都让艾伦都怀念起前段时间没有被堵住的时光，那时不管怎么流都总是快速地。

单靠前面艾伦怎么也射不出来，他知道他需要后面，可利威尔已经拔出来了，他疑惑地看着身上的利威尔，利威尔俯下来贴在他耳边用最让他脸红心跳的低沉嗓音说：“先这样做一会，之后再拔出来，好吗？”一边说，一边还不放过已经红肿的乳首，用大拇指摁压戳弄。他把棒子拔出来了一些，不再压迫那片脆弱的地方。

大脑被迷得有点眩晕，他神使鬼差地点点头，于是利威尔返回他的位置，顶入柔软的花穴，进入一片湿热泥泞的地方。

再深入一些就是前列腺的位置了，他想看看被前后夹击的艾伦会是怎样的反应。此时艾伦抓紧旁边的空调被，脸红红的，不断有眼泪流下。他有些心疼地捞起艾伦，舔了舔他的泪痕，吻了吻嘴唇。

深度差不多了，应该就是前面。他放开艾伦，艾伦有些茫然地看着利威尔，虽然利威尔怀疑他溢满眼泪的眼睛是否能看得清，不过这不要紧。

他稳了稳身体，一手抓住艾伦的腰际，一手捏住棒子的顶端，发狠地往里面顶弄了一下，一面把棒子捅入内部，底部戳到前列腺的同时，前列腺被狠狠摩擦。快感从未像现在这么强烈过，艾伦尖叫着弓起腰，甬道剧烈收缩，前方勃起的性器铃口缓慢流出滴滴白色浊液，内部被灌入滚烫的精液。他忍不住哭起来了，利威尔连忙把棒子拔出来，剩余的液体才像排尿一样流出。释放完的艾伦喘息着，利威尔帮他撸了几把把剩下的几滴弄出来，最后抱着艾伦躺回床上。

“我会帮你清理的。”他吻了吻艾伦。

“下次！”那双还飘着水雾的绿眸恶狠狠地盯着他：“不要再这样了！”

 

END.


End file.
